


Those Moments in Life We Took For Granted

by juricii



Series: Positivity & Peace [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), It's just Schlatt & Tommy helping out mobs!!, Minor Injuries, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Serious Injuries, Snippets, but without the +1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy and Schlatt found a family in one another and in the mobs they grew close with. A series of snippets focusing on the two's relationship with one another and the mobs of Polaris...OR:5 Times Tommy & Schlatt represented the spirit of Polaris and showed its inhabitants how much they cared for the others, and everyone in general.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Alex, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Chan, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Ernest, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Faro, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Gabriel, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Junho, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Melody, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Sungyoon, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Yves, Jschlatt & Tommyinnit & Zander
Series: Positivity & Peace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112819
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Those Moments in Life We Took For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> ppl: no juricii you can't characterize mc mobs!!
> 
> me: wATCH ME hOE--

**I. Alex & Junho the Phantoms**

Alex and Junho were lovely Phantoms, which would be odd for anyone to hear come out of a person’s mouth; Phantoms were known as obnoxious and vicious, but Tommy just scoffed when someone tried to change his mind--Phantoms were fucking  _ cool,  _ and their flying skills were epic, too. Surprisingly, they were also good at their job as a lookout, along with the other creatures able to fly. Tommy and Schlatt always brought along those two specifically, when they went out adventuring because they were the fastest out of the group of Phantoms and the oldest. The others were practically babies and children.

Alex and Junho were playful Phantoms, nonetheless. They loved jokingly pecking the nose and the skin under the ears of humans. The two humans just snorted and cooed at them to which Alex and Junho quietly screeched amusedly in response. 

They loved flying around not just in the night, but now in the day too. Due to Polaris’ Protection Act, they were able to glide around the village with little-to-no risks. Plus, the other mobs watched over them too. Despite being a mob that had existed for a long time--since sleeplessness plagued humans--they were one of the more childish ones. They preferred playing around and pranking the other inhabitants of Polaris.

However, not everyone was so welcoming of them. One day, the two decided to venture outside of the protective boundary and magical forcefield (courtesy of the Witches, Tsuki the Ender Dragon, and Taiyou the Wither) of Polaris. They of course knew of what the world looked like, but they thought it’d be interesting to fly and glide around in a different area of land.

This naturally led to some…  _ issues.  _ You see, Polaris was an exception to the backward thinking many had… Polaris was accepting of  _ everyone  _ and  _ everything.  _ It was a lovely place, a place of therapy and healing if you will. All creatures, humans, and villagers lived in peace there, but outside of it, many still retained the thought that  _ things  _ like Phantoms deserved pain and suffering due to their differences.

As they were flying around near a lava pool, enchanted by the bright bubbling liquid, they heard the grass below shift their direction, and footsteps approaching. They quiet themselves, and the silence lingers for what seems to be many long and grueling minutes, but yet, in actuality, only a few seconds passed when the loud swooshes of arrows being released were heard. The two screeched in pain as the enchanted arrow pierced through their wings. Immediately, they became defensive and proceeded to swoop down low and protect themselves by scratching and catching the perpetrators off-guard by blinding them with their now bleeding wings. This continued on and on, and eventually, as Alex and Junho were about to give up and succumb to their fate, their attackers pulled away from them and retreated. They squealed unhappily at the two attackers whose backs were turned to them.

The younger of the two, Alex, wailed in pain as his left-wing was completely out of commission. It was bleedy profusely, and the skin around the injury was torn, making for a devastating injury that could possibly put Alex into “retirement” from being a Guide for Villagers, other mobs, and most importantly, Schlatt & Tommy. Junho panicked, squawking and shrieking as he rapidly and desperately flew himself  _ and  _ Alex back to Polaris.

_ They never should’ve left the Village… Now, Alex was going to die and it would be all  _ **_his_ ** _ fault. _

Junho cried out as he flew back, not knowing what to do. When the main community house of Polaris was visible in the distance, he forced himself into a final flying dash, and frantically perched himself onto the perch made for Phantoms, nearly crashing  _ into  _ it, instead. Schlatt and Tommy, who were conversing with Lyons, a Wither Skeleton, spotted the duo, and they immediately rushed over, asking what happened. Junho still hadn’t calmed down from the event and he rapidly shrieked at them about what occurred. Although barely, they all heard and understood what he said. As Lyons delicately put Junho into his arms, careful to not strain his already in bad condition injury, Schlatt and Tommy frantically started to get to work on Alex, and soon after, Junho.

Mobs could not grieve like humans--they simply were not  _ made  _ to be able to… yet… The fear in Junho’s monochromatic neon-green eyes and his wails and cries for Alex to get better was eerily similar to that of a human being. Tommy held him in his arms as Schlatt comfortingly ran his head over his head and body, giving it comforting pats, and making sure it got the hydration it needed.

**II. Faro the Stray**

Faro was touch-starved… Everyone knew this. Or at least, he  _ was _ , until Tommy and Schlatt came along. The two were surprisingly open to skinship despite them being humans, and himself being of an undead origin. But, he didn’t look a gift-horse in the mouth. He relished in the free hugs and comfort he got from the teen and Ram-hybrid man. The two always hung out with him when they were available. They taught him how to read and write their language and speak English, too. Eventually, Faro was able to communicate fully, although he made a few mistakes here and there, nonetheless, he was rather good at English.

With that, it became easier for him to ask the two for hugs, and really, he found it quite convenient. Anyone could mistake his personality to be one of a Corgi’s; once you got past his shy shell, he was clingy, lovely, playful, and enjoyed human interaction and skinship. He tended to cling to others while making any conversation interesting and engaging. He soon became the one others went to for positive vibes.

However, he couldn’t  _ always  _ be the cheerful one of Polaris. He had his bad days like any other person or mob. Sometimes, he felt like digging himself into a hole of sand and sleeping there for the whole day, and when he was in these types of moods, he just wanted to be alone, by himself, but no one held it against him. Everyone understood--they  _ all  _ learned what it was like to be happy, sad, annoyed, angry, and  _ tired,  _ and  _ worn out.  _ Sometimes, he felt so…  _ alone.  _ As much as he loved and enjoyed interacting with everyone, he occasionally felt…  _ out of it.  _ After all, he was the only Stray in the Village of Polaris.

He knew that he should tell someone about how he was feeling, so that’s exactly what he did. He awkwardly shuffled into Schlatt’s house and walked upstairs where Schlatt was scribbling some things on what seemed to be a legal document. ( _ Apparently, Schlatt was offered a chance of an alliance & friendship with some other land called… Hermitcraft, if he wasn’t mistaken…)  _ He lightly tapped Schlatt’s shoulder, and his head shot up and he quickly turned around, on edge, before relaxing when he recognized who it was. He smiled at Faro, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Whatcha doing here, Faro? Do you need to tell me something?” He asked.

Faro shyly nodded. “Yes…”

And, with that, Faro slowly opened up about his internal feelings, Schlatt’s eyes softening as he continued. Schlatt pulled the Stray into a hug and pat his back as Faro’s tears dampened his arms and upper part of his shirt. Faro felt oddly relaxed and he felt a burden lift from his heart.

That night, Faro fell asleep as Schlatt watched over him, tucking him in, continuing his paperwork, looking over at Faro, time to time.

**III. Melody, Yves, Sungyoon & Chan the Sheeps**

Despite Schlatt being an adult, he was rather young compared to other Sheep. So, when he took in Melody, Yves, Sungyoon & Chan, the older members in the large pack of Sheep, they declared Schlatt as their lamb. Schlatt wouldn’t admit it, but it felt kind of nice having a family with similar origins as him. No one said anything about it, but they all noticed it when Schlatt walked into the Sheep’s Lair and didn’t come out until the next morning, looking more relaxed and well-rested.

He found himself going to the group of sheep whenever he felt overwhelmed or was plagued by nightmares of his time in the DSMP. The four always cuddled up to him, their wool making for a good cushion as Schlatt curled up to the warmth of their body. Sometimes, Schlatt snored, but the four (and the other sheep) never minded… They all adored Schlatt, to the point where some of the Lambs started to call him their Uncle or Brother.

Schlatt didn’t mind hanging out with Tommy and other mobs, but having a species similar to him, made him feel more comfortable than normal. He sometimes talked to them about his day, and they’d all listen carefully and provide advice… Although they were Sheep, and sheep were notorious for being not exactly the smartest animals out there, the four were surprisingly intelligent and inquisitive creatures, making for interesting conversations. Schlatt found himself not only a human family, but a Sheep/Ram family through Melody, Yves, Sungyoon, and Chan, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was nice being able to curl up to them, late at night, falling asleep with the stars twinkling in the deep night sky.

**IV. Zander the Squid**

Zander never saw himself as an animal with a purpose, and due to that, he wandered the oceans and rivers mindlessly swimming around. Until he saw a sign, that is. The sign announced a resting spot for animals and humans alike; despite what others said about Squids--his own species--they weren’t exactly stupid… They could read human texts and communicate fairly well with other creatures. He gurgled in confusion and decided to take his chances. As he swam closer in-land, he found himself greeted by a plethora of creatures he hadn’t expected. He greeted them and followed the two cats who ushered him in.

The cats meowed at him, and he  _ then  _ found himself swimming over to a large wooden message board where jobs were being offered for…  _ Squids..?  _ He curiously looked back at the cats who guided him over to the area, and they simply meowed back in response at his look.

Zander was curious and wanted to see what it was like. He babbled at the cats, asking them to take him to the Witches who would help gear him up for his job as a Messenger. They purred at him, and strutted to the group of magic users, Zander following closely behind in the water. What he was met with, was a batch of witches looking…  _ kindly…?  _ At him. They came closer, sat down, and dipped their legs into the water. One of the Witches, pat his head and without knowing it, he let out a happy gurgle. Although Squids couldn’t exactly blush, he felt his hypothetical-cheeks becoming warm.

“I’m Bertha! I’m assuming you’re here to get suited up to become a messenger?” She hummed. Zander nodded in agreement. She smiled at him and immediately threw a potion at him.

He closed his eyes immediately as he flinched at the action, but when there was no aftermath pain, he slowly opened them back up, and she was holding her hand out for him to grab with his tentacles.

“I just gave you a potion to let you go onto land.” She chuckled at him.

He gurgled in curiousness and promptly went onto land, and he didn’t feel… out of it… It felt alright and comfortable, oddly enough. 

“Let’s go, Zander. It’s time to get you a job!” She exclaimed and he followed her on the path leading to a large building littered with flowers, a large lake next to it.

**V. Gabriel & Ernest the Skeleton Horses**

Skeleton Horses were not natural creatures, in the sense that they were created by thunder and lightning. The process, however, was not pretty nor was it painless. The thunder shook them to their core, and the transition tended to freak any horse out. Their bones ached directly after, and rest was necessary to start the adaptation period, however, due to some humans being cruel, they had to push themselves to run away to an isolated location. However, some horses were incredibly desperate, and if they had to get comfort through finding decent humans, then so be it.

An example of this thought-process was Gabriel and Ernest. They ran straight into the Village of Polaris, where they almost ran into, and knocked over a child and a hybrid man in a dress shirt and short pants. The two didn’t look at them in contempt of disgust, but rather a sympathy. The blond one of the two made a  _ follow-me  _ motion with their hand, and although Gabriel and Ernest looked at each other, slightly skeptical, they nonetheless went along with the two.

“Hello, you two. I’m Schlatt, this is Tommy,” The horned-man stated as he started making a small hand gesture towards the younger one. “Any names you prefer or pronouns, or anything like that?”

The two Skele-Horses glanced at each other and snorted back their response, not exactly expecting the man to understand them, but to their surprise, the man just smiled at them and nodded in response.

“Alright, Gabriel and Ernest, and He/Him for both of you two. Good to know. Anyways, Tommy and I can help relieve the pain, but looking at the injuries you both have, you should probably stay here in Polaris for a bit.” Schlatt hummed at them. “But, we’re not gonna force you. If you want to leave at any time, then do feel free to.”

They neighed in response and with that, Tommy and Schlatt got to work. They spread disinfectant on the small cuts and bruises littered on the Skele-Horses’ bones… Despite being made of skeletons, that didn’t mean they couldn’t be injured, because  _ they could, despite the rumors that it was impossible. _ They noticed that the younger boy’s aquamarine eyes seemed to shine a darker ocean blue while focusing on a task. They slowly became more drowsy as the minutes passed, and the two healers noticed it.

“You can sleep. We’ll finish up soon, and you two deserve the rest.” Tommy softly whispered to them.

The two’s eyes slowly closed, and they had a peaceful rest that they’d been unable to get previously. When they woke up the next morning, the two were still near them, sleeping on the soft grass under the wooden overhang, their chests puffing up and lowering as they breathed in and out. Gabriel and Ernest did not understand  _ why,  _ but they felt a warmth in their all-bones body and felt drawn to the two males. Maybe, it was time for them to settle down and learn to relax, but this time, with people that seemed to appreciate, love, and accept them for what type of creature they were.

They closed their eyes once more, feeling content with their new environment.

**Author's Note:**

> :robloxdab:  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)  
> 


End file.
